MONSTER
by TakaneSora-chan
Summary: DRRR! AU: Meet the 'Monsters' of Raira High School; join them as they live through their high school years with excitement, danger, laughs, betrayal, gossip, pranks, and VIOLENCE.
1. Celty Sturluson

**Sora-chan) Hey guys! For Monsters, I am going to format it like this from now on...**

_**thoughts**_ = Italic + Bold

**[...text...]** = Box +Bold

"speech" = quotation marks

(author notes/explanations) = Parenthesis

**Please enjoy~**

* * *

**Have you ever been told that you were a monster?**

* * *

"Celty~ It's morning! Rise and shine!" my room mate, Shinra Kishitani calls for me like he is my living alarm clock. Oh yeah and I am Celty Sturluson, I am 14 years old; Today I am going to be transferring to Shinra's high school, Raira Academy. I am not very used to these school systems here in Japan, but I am getting used to it. You see, I used to live in Ireland. Anyways, I open my teal eyes to see Shinra smiling at me from right next to me.

"Ugghh...What time is it?" I groan as I lift my torso up; separating it from the futon. I yawn before letting Shinra open his mouth to respond. Shinra jumps up out of nowhere and puts out his hand to help me up. I take his hand without hesitation; he pulls me off from the floor onto my feet. "Thank you." I smiled at him and he smiles back.

"It's 7:30, so you should have enough time to get ready! I'll be eating breakfast if you need anything." Shinra skips out of the room in glee; soon he was out of my sight. I walk over to my closet and slide a door open. I find my school uniform inside: a white polo, pale blue blazer, pink ribbon for my bow, and a navy blue skirt. I change quickly before rushing to the bathroom to brush my teeth and comb my hair. I grab my brush and comb through my brunette hair so that my bed head disappeared.

I walk into the dining room to see Shinra stuffing his mouth with a slice of toast as he packs our lunches for the day. "Ahh Celty! I want you to meet someone before school starts, so hurry and finish so we can catch up to him!" Shinra adds. I sigh before rushing around the room for my things shouting ready when I was finished.

Shinra passes me my bento box and I place it into my school bag. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it~" Shinra grins, "Are you ready now?" I nod my head in response to his question.

"Lets go." We set off to school.

* * *

I enter the classroom next to Shinra, casually striding through the aisles of teens. They all stare at me and whisper to each other about who-knows-what, all I know is that it's about me.

Shinra seats himself in a chair along the middle of the room; I took the seat next to him. Now i could hear the other students gossip as clear as day. They were talking about me and how I seemed to be really pretty and kind. They talk about how I am a transfer student from Ireland and how my cerulean eyes make me out of place in Japan. Soon the teacher walks in and starts class, making me introduce myself in front of the class.

"Hello, my name is Celty Sturluson. I am transferring here from Ireland; please take care of me." I bow my head politely before walking back to my seat next to Shinra and sitting down. The class filled with murmurs and secrets being passed on to each student, all discussing about me, well all except Shinra. Shinra was off daydreaming about who-knows-what, he hummed a silent tune as he imagines whatever he is imagining. Shinra is pretty weird so it is hard to tell what he is thinking.

"Now, now class, settle down. Anyways, welcome Ms. Sturluson. Now everyone turn to page 32 in your English textbooks..." the teacher trails on and i didn't feel like listening to the rest of his speech. I just haze out, thinking instead of listening.

* * *

When I was a young girl around the age of 8, my parents were murdered. Not just murdered by any random assassin, they were killed by _me_. Yes by their own daughter. I don't know what came over me. All I know is that something in me snapped and out of nowhere this black haze-shadow thing formed a scythe in my own hands. I sliced my parents to shreds after that.

The next morning I wake up to find them dead and there blood on my hands. I don't know what happened really, but I know I just couldn't control that power. Over the years till I was the age of 12, I couldn't control this power. Whenever I would train, I was called a 'monster' by my neighbors. The first person to ever be kind to me was Shinra. He was visiting Ireland at the time for his father's research.

I was training my powers when I heard a rustle in the bushes before a loud thud alarmed me. "Oomph!" A voice squeaked behind me. I twirl around to see a boy with brown hair and glasses. He looked around me age and his brown eyes twinkled, he was probably watching me train.

"Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop on you!" he bowed his head, _**I guess he is a foreigner...**_(FYI Celty knows japanese and can speak, write, and read it; she is fluent.) "Hi! What is your name? My name is Shinra!" he asks me curiously.

"Celty... Celty Sturluson..." I don't know why I told him, I just did.

"Nice to meet you, Celty" he smiles at me.

* * *

**"Celty."**

_**Huh...**_

**"Celty..."**

_**Someone is calling me...**_

**"Celty... Wake up..."**

_**That's Shinra's voice...**_

**"Are you paying attention?..."**

_**Why is he calling me?**_

**"Celty?!"**

"Wah!" I yelp to the sudden shout from my brunette friend in front of my desk.

"Geez, Celty! It's lunch time and you were spacing out!" complains Shinra, "Anyways I want you to meet Kyohei Kadota. He goes to the other class in our grade." A boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes who is maybe about 3 cm taller then Shinra puts out his hand to offer me a handshake, politely.

"My name is Kyohei Kadota." I take his hand and shake it once, "You can call me Kyohei like everyone else does."

"Nice to meet you I'm Celty." We let go of each others hand and than Shinra adds in a comment that is embarrassing.

"Don't try to steal her, Kyohei! She is going to be my wife!" he smiles goofily before letting out, "Oomph! Ow Celty that hurt."

I punched Shinra in the gut with my cheeks flush, "Don't say stuff like that, idiot! We aren't even engaged, plus we aren't old enough to think about marrying!"

"Yeah, but Celty~"

"Just drop it, Shinra!"

Kyohei snickers at us before cutting in, "You two really get along. You guys look like a married couple." Shinra and my cheeks flush a deep pink. _**Do we really look like a married couple?!**_

* * *

**Sora-chan: Sorry it took so long for something to be uploaded! I hope you enjoy this! Please review.**

**Review = Energy**


	2. Izaya Orihara

**Sora-chan) Hey guys! For Monsters, I am going to format it like this from now on...**

_**thoughts**_ = Italic + Bold

**sounds =**Bold

**[...text...]** = Box +Bold

"speech" = quotation marks

(author notes/explanations) = Paranthesis

**Please enjoy~**

* * *

**Do you ever feel that you are different from everyone else? And are you treated as if you are lower than trash? Well that is me. Now I strike to prove _them _wrong. I shall control them. Make them fear me, bow to me, and I will laugh at them and how puny they are! Today will mark the start of my quickly accumulating payback. Say it as...**

**...the 'revenge from Hell'...**

* * *

I watch and observe these puny humans from above them, on the rooftop of my high school. I see them chat and have fun, even love. Ah~ Love... What a weak emotion. Only those who are weak will feel love! That is why I am a god! I cannot love, so I am above these disgraceful mortal humans!

At the moment, I am sitting on the rooftop of the school i am transferring to in a week; it is sunset, the clouds cover tiny pieces of the orange-red sun. No, I am not homeless. I own an apartment condo out in the busy city of Ikebukuro. I am just looking for someone. Why I might be looking for this guy? Well it is only because I haven't seen this guy since our elementary years together. I remember meeting him as clear as day.

* * *

It was after school around sunset. The sky was a gradient orange-red. I was sitting on a swing silently, slowly swaying back-and-forth. This is where I saw this boy. He was the same age as me if not older. He looked as if he was wiping tears away from his face, I could tell that he was feeling the emotion called 'sadness'. His chocolate brown bangs covered his teary face and his scarce sniffles were heard from where I was sitting. He was hiding under the slide, though at my angle I could see the boy in all his pain.

I have to say that I have heard of this boy. He is the rumor on the street. Short-tempered, mad, unnatural... or should i say _supernatural _this boy had the power beyond foolish humans; strength that could defeat humanity! He was so fascinating when I heard of him that now I am observing him more than my other humans. I guess finally after day-after-day of observing him, he finally noticed me. He probably isn't sharp at all is he.

After he finished crying his eyes out, he looks up and stares at me before standing and striding over to me. I smile at him as he gets closer and closer to me. He takes a deep breath before plopping himself onto the swing next to me.

"Why do you always watch me?"

This was the first time I heard him speak, he had a daring, somewhat irritated and yet gentle tone. I turn my attention to the play structure the boy was just in, before replying to him.

"Because your a human."

I caught his reaction on the corner of my right eye. His eyes were wide, as if I had said something that was unexplainable and exotic. His voice soon crumbled down on me, "I'm not _human_." He stands up and then strides over so he is facing me, "How can you call me that when I'm clearly a _monster?_"

**_A monster? What does this guy think he is talking about? There is no way someone like him is a monster._**

"What do you mean? You look like a human to me~" I smile at the boy who was peering over me.

"I... break everything I can get a hold of... whether it is people or street signs... or vending machines..."

_**Is that even real? I need to get proof before I believe something like that.**_"Then how about you try lifting something for me! Like this swing!"

I jump of the swing giving him room for his presentation; before I knew what I was getting myself into, the chocolate haired boy ripped the swings out of the ground like it was no problem. I was mesmerized by the sight. Finally, someone, someone who was like _me. _

Not human.

Yes everyone, _I _am no human. _I _am a devil, a creature shunned by everyone, who is treated as lower than nothing. And now, I have found my perfect match...

...**_A_ 'monster'**...

"My name is Izaya Orihara! What is your name?"

"...My name is-"

* * *

**CRASH!**

My flashbacks were cut off by a loud crash from below. I quickly draw my attention to a golden head of hair in the center of the school's soccer field. I peer over the railing, grabbing my small portable telescope to spot the action. The whole soccer team was surrounding one of my poor humans~

Well I might as well help the guy.

I sprint down the stairs, rushing down the corridor in a casual way; soon I found myself in front of the back exit, leading to the soccer field. I stride through the door to be mesmerized.

Sprawled on the floor was the soccer team and in the center of the ring of bodies, was a blonde haired teen with slim and fit muscles. He seemed to be at least six feet tall and pretty much the image of a delinquent.

He swirls around facing me, his complexion leaves me in shock. He had golden mocha eyes, like clear amber and just staring at those eyes made me feel nostalgic. His hair was messy in a familiar way, and it curled just right.

"Hey."

His voice was deep and strong, with a tiny hint of... gentleness?

Wait a second! I know why this is so familiar now!

I smirk at the blonde before speaking, "It's nice to see you..."

"...Shizu-chan..."

* * *

**Sora-chan: Hi guys! I hope you all like this chapter! Please review, I feel new inspiration after reading you guy's thought on my work!**


End file.
